Untitled
by Princess Zombie
Summary: Bones has an upsetting call to his daughter, Jim comforts him. FLuff. Bones/Kirk


"No, Joey, I-" a pause, "It'll take me at least three days-" Jim looked up from his book and stood, "Jobear, I don't really decide-" As he stepped around the divider, Jim could hear the young female's voice,

"Daddy, this isn't fair!"

"I know it's not, you know I would!"

"Why don't you ever even try to see me?"

"Now, Jo, that's not-"

"Daddy! Do you really hate me and mommy that much?" Jim heard that, and he could even feel how much that had to hurt. Watching the brunette, he saw the doctor rub his forehead roughly, a sign of how stressed this was making him.

"Jo, I have never said that."

"You don't have to!"

"Joanna, I will never ever hate you."

"Well I hate you! You never come to see me because being out in space is so much better!"

"Jo-"

"You don't even care that it's my birthday!"

"Of course I-" The doctor looked up just ion time to see his daughter shut off the commlink. There was a silence where he stood up and stared at the screen defiantly, and just as Jim was about to summon the older, it started. There was yelling, a lot of it, and Jim let it happen, he sat on the bed and remained quiet. After all yelling couldn't hurt anyone. Cause attention, maybe, but that could be smoothed out later.

Throwing things however, would hurt someone, and break things in the process. The first crash was Bone's PADD colliding with the wall. Jim could see the fragmented remains of the computerized parts shattered on the floor once he stood again and rounded the corner in time to see the doctor Kick the chair he had been sitting in.

Jim spun, and a quick rummage under the bed revealed the small stuffed alien animal that bones refused to admit he loved. The blonde rushed across the room in time to stop the older from knocking over Jim's bookshelf. He pressed his body against the seething doctor's own, embracing him from behind.

"Bones, Come on."

"Fuck off Jim, leave me alone!" Came the furtive yells as Leonard struggled. He proved to be difficult to hold, and managed to throw Jim off, stuffed animal in hand. Before Jim could regain himself, a full bottle of Bourbon was next to fall to Bones' anger. Stumbling over to the doctor, Jim pushed the other against the wall and held fast. The doctor struggled less this time, and Jim managed to hug him from around the back again, propping the stuffed animal against Bones' shoulder.

"Come on, Bones, calm down."

"Jim." his voice was coated in warning, likely a tone he used when the Med Bay got out of hand. Jim took a step backward and the doctor stumbled with him, but still refused to facilitate any beneficial movement. Once aure that the other was calm enough not to lash out again, Jim loosened his grip, leaving the toy in the doctor's hand. He reached and gripped the other's Bicep,

"Come on, Bones." The other didn't budge, but remained tense and glared at the wall, the orange toy hanging from his fist limply. "Come on." Jim pulled slightly forcefully, though his voice was a calm as he could manage. Another gentle tug spurred the brunette to follow Jim silently over to the bed. Once there he laid down facing the wall, ignoring the blonde's presence as he snuggled up to the plush toy.

Jim stood for a moment, considering letting the other just fall asleep, until he saw the other's shoulders convulse with a sob. He smiled softly at the others back and laid down beside Bones, shifting close and wrapping his arms around the other, spooning him.

"She said she hated me." McCoy muttered , pulling the toy up to his cheek.

"She's eleven."

"Yeah."

"How many times did you tell your parents you hated them when you didn't get your way."

"Didn't upset them this much."

"Well she doesn't know that it upsets you this much." McCoy snuggled back against Kirk comfortably. They laid in silence and Kirk reached to tangle their fingers together, silver rings nestled companionably together.

McCoy fell slowly to sleep, aided by loving Kisses on his neck and a hand carding through his now messy hair. When his breath evened out Jim sat up and pulled the blanket up to their shoulders and closed his eyes.


End file.
